My Secret Cafe
by lolita6othic
Summary: Ichigo dkk menjadi detektif, dan markas rahasia mereka ada lah cafe, bagaimana cara mereka menyelesaikan masalah ? Pada hal mereka ga ada tampang detektif..
1. open

My Secret Café

**My Secret Café **

Ohohohohohohohohoho .. Karya ke 3 dari L6 yeyeyeyeyey .. setelah berisik mendengar permintaan teman" nya ini baru dia menghilangkan rasa malasnya..

Kaya fanfic shoujo aja nih judul fanfic .. ck ck ck ..

Well belum di mulai kisah nya, ya mari kita mulai.

Bleach is not mine so sorry if there's OOC ..

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Di kota Karakura tiba-tiba muncul café yang sangat besar. Ya café itu sebenarnya di miliki oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Tapi toko itu di nama kan Kuro Café, dikarenakan toko itu sekarang di pimpin oleh Kurosaki Ichigo bersama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Café ini sebenarnya hanya samaran, sebenarnya ini adalah markas kelompok detektif terkenal. Mereka di bayar mahal maka dari itu mereka jarang menampakan diri. Kelompok detektif itu antara lain, Ichigo, Rukia, Toushiro, Rangiku, Renji, dan Ishida. Mereka memiliki 2 pelayan yang bisa di bilang ga becus ini, Momo dan inoue. Mereka cuma modal tampang doang –jahatnya-**

_**Barang-Barang Café lama di masukan ke Café yang baru..**_

"Kenapa nama café ini harus kuro ?" Tanya Toushiro berulang kali dan mengingat namanya shiro dia menentang keras.

"Kan namanya dari pemiliknya yang GANTENG" Ichigo membanggakan wajahnya yang jelas-jelas ga ada ganteng nya itu.

"Gw harap tamu pada ga nanya dari mana nama nih café, bisa-bisa pada pulang muntah-muntah" Renji ngomongnya dalem.

"Knp sih nii-sama bisa menurunkan kelompok detektif kita ke cowo berkepala ga jelas itu" Rukia sepertinya jealous ga di pilih Byakuya buat jadi pemimpin kelompok detektif mereka

"Secara … Gw ganteng .. Pinter .. Baik .. dan tidak sombong" Ichigo ngomong dengan pdnya

"Gw prihatin para tamu najis liat lu, terus kabur" Renji ngedalemin Ichigo lagi, dengan tampang eswete Ichigo ngangkatin barang-barang.

"Di mana yang lain ?" Tanya Shiro yang ngeh kalo mereka cuma ber4

_**Di pertokoan..**_

"fufufufufufufu" Ngikutin gaya kururu di keroro gunso, Ishida ketawa mengerikan. Dia ngebagi-bagiin flier buat cafenya ntu. Well .. yang ngebagiin Orihime dan Rangiku yang secara itunya gede. Terus wajah Momo yang innocent ntu juga di jadiin korban.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 orang penjahat mengintai cewe-cewe itu.

"Bos!! Sepertinya itu dari kumpulan detektif terkenal itu deh, Kuro Detective" Cowo berekepala seperti kristal itu ngelapor

"fufufufufufufufu aku pny ide bagus" Sekali lagi ngikutin gaya kururu di keroro gunso.

**Selesai membagikan flier Ishida dan yang lain kembali ke café..**

"KE MANA AJA LU ??" Ichigo marah –maap tulisan besar semua- sambil jitak kepala Ishida

"GW PIKIR GW DATENG BAKAL DI CIUM ATO DI PELUK KEK .. MALAH DI JITAK .. KURANG AJAR" weits … ini bukan fanfict yaoi ..

"Kalo sampe grup fuzen nemuin kita lagi gmn ?" Ichigo bertampang so bos ..

"Fuzen ?" Momo bertanya bego, karena belom ku jelaskan apa itu grup fuzen makanya ku buat Momo nanya

"BEGO!!" Belom sempet Renji jitak kepala Momo, ada mata yang ngeliatin sinis yang mengandung arti 'GW BUNUH KALO NYAKITIN DIA' dari shiro XD –maap saya salah satu shiromomo-

"ehm .. biar ku jelasin lagi, grup fuzen adalah kelompok penjahat bayaran musuh bebuyutan kita, dan …….." Toushiro udah muka so pahlawan gitu sambil nahan omongan biar Momo penasaran (Caper maksudnya)

"hanya kita yang bisa nangkep dan ngalahin tuh kelompok, detektif laen K.O." Ichigo ngambil kata-kata Toushiro. Dengan tatapan membunuh Toushiro berusaha untuk jitak kepala Ichigo tapi ga nyampe-nyampe .. do you know what I mean right ? XD

"Abis nya lu lebay sih cuma mau ngomong gitu doang" Ichigo menang karena dia lebih tinggi ..

"Gw ngerti kok perasaan lu" Ucap Rukia dengan nada kasian ke Toushiro..-sesama orang pendek harus saling mengerti-

"Obrolan sesama orang pendek kita potong sampai sini ayo kita istirahat, besok grand opening, gw ga mau telat 1 detik pun, kalo ampe gw telat 1 detik setengah gw bakal nyalahin kalian dan gw bakal nyuruh bersihin halaman café selama 7 hari 7 malam 4x dalam sehari, dan hanya istirahat siang 1 jam kurang 39 menit ngerti ?" Ishida itu manager di café ini, sungguh perhitungan.. Karena ga mau di suruh bersihin halaman well mereka naek ke lantai 2 di mana ada kamar-kamar tidur.

**BESOKNYA..**

_**Udah dari pagi mereka grand opening tapi ga ada 1 pelanggan pun yang dateng ke café mereka,**_

"Kok ga ada pelanggan ya ?" Rukia mulai khawatir

"Gw ga ngerti padahal di sini ada cowo ganteng, baik, ramah, dermawan, suka senyum, dan tidak sombong tapi kenapa ga ada cewe cantik yang dateng" Ichigo ngomong dengan pdnya

"JANGAN JANGAN MEREKA UDAH TAU KALO BOS KITA GA WARAS ??" Renji mulai panik

"Mereka takut kali liat rambut lu kaya ijuk" Ichigo ngebales dengan tampang eswete

"EH .. nyadar dikit ga sih .. mereka tuh takut rambut lu ngeluarin listrik" Renji yang nganggep rambut ichigo hasil kesetrum itu mulai ga bisa nahan emosi.

Toushiro yang udah terbiasa denger ocehan mereka ntu, ato mungkin udah congek –jahat nya XD- mulai keluar café dan ngeliat kondisi di luar.

"WHAT THE …." Toushiro teriak dan ga nerusin kata-katanya

"Ada apa ?" Rangiku mulai nyamperin Toushiro lalu yang lain ngikutin

"Plang toko kita ilang, pantesan kagak laku dari pagi" Toushiro mulai kesel

"Tuh plang harga kayunya 10 rebu, belom lagi di pesen buat nulis nama café kita seharga 20 rebu itu pun di tawar 7x baru mau tukang nya ngebuatin" Ishida ikut-ikutan kesel ga jelas

"Eh … Liat" Ichigo ngeliat cewe dateng ke tokonya

"Bener ini ………. Kuro detektif" Cewe itu mengatakan dengan pelan karena ga boleh nyebut nama kuro detektif sembarangan, ingat identitas di rahasiakan.

"Ehmm ….. silahkan masuk" Orihime mempersilahkan pelanggan nya itu, dan menawarkan minuman.

"Kami akan membantu anda, tapi ingat kami meminta bayaran yang mahal dan anda pun harus menjaga identitas kami" Ishida mulai membetulkan kaca mata nya seolah dia mau nerima duit THR

"Apa masalah anda ?" Rukia bertanya lalu kopi yang di pesan sudah datang.

"Kelompok fuzen sangat terkenal, perusahaan kami yang memiliki saingan meminta bantuan fuzen untuk menculik kaka saya yang menjadi anak sulung di keluarga kami, walaupun kaka saya perempuan tapi dia tetap anak sulung. Saya ingin kalian menyelamatkan kaka saya, imbalannya uang 1 miliar dan saya akan membantu café kalian dengan cara mempromosikannya di stasiun tv dunia" Yang meminta bantuan ini pemilik saham dan membangun perusahaan-perusahaan yang banyak.

"DITERIMA" Ishida dengan tampang iblis mendengar bayarannya tertarik

"LU APA GW YANG BOS DI SINI ?" Ichigo kesel

"Udah terima aja ..." Toushiro mulai tertarik dengan kasus ini, dan yang lain mengangguk

"Nama anda ?" Rukia bertanya lagi

"Soi Fong" sembari memberikan kartu nama miliknya

"Boleh saya bertanya .. Dari mana anda tahu kami kuro detektif ? Padahal plang nya copot" Tanya Renji penasaran

"Karena keluarga kuchiki dan keluarga saya saling kenal, lalu saya melihat Rukia, saya sempat bertemu nya, tapi tidak sempat saling kenal" Soi fong lalu berpamitan dan pergi

**Lalu Ishida yang udah mikir imbalan nya, mulai ga peduli tentang plang yang ilang, malah dia berniat bikin plang yang terbuat dari emas –berapa ya harganya- di lain sisi ..**

"Bos kita harus memberi tahu bos yang lain, kalo Soi Fong telah meminta bantuan ke kuro detektif" Kata cowo yang kepala nya kaya bola kristal

"Rencana untuk ngilangin plang café ntu gagal, bego sih lu ngasih ide kagak ada bagus bagusnya, padahal kepala kinclong gitu" Cowo satu lagi yang sepertinya suka dandan mulai jitak tuh kepala bohlam.

"Cukup cukup …" Bosnya sepertinya mulai bete lalu pergi..

**Siapakah mereka ..?**

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

WAH ………

Bikin fanfic detektif .. ahahahaha .. ga nyangka otak ga bener gini bisa bikin fanfic detektif..

Ohohohohohoho ..

Setelah tepar beberapa bulan ngerjain tugas bagaikan ombak yang ngegulung akhirnya bisa nulis fanfic lagi..

Kukukukukukuku …

Ya .. Untuk fans toushiro, di chapter kedua ada bagian toushiro sebagai maid, why why ?

Soalnya ngambil setting ouran sih, jadinya ... kaya host club gitu..

Makanya di tunggu...

JAMIN … Updatenya ngaret..

Ichirukinya belom keluar nih..

Ah ... semoga bisa nonton Movie 3 Bleach Fade to Black I call your name..

AMIN !!

Dan beli persona 4 versi USA ga keabisan pas tgl 9 desember, walaupun dah pny versi jpg nya sih..

Tapi ga ngerti .

Dan ... semuanya maapin L6 ya .. puasa puasa ..

Lebaran bentar lagi..

Ja ne ..

..** LOLI CHAN ..**

**.. NAHC ILOL ..**


	2. Order and Serve

Chapter 2 : Order and Serve

………. Aku buat nih fanfic waktu teddy chan nda OL ahahaa … makanya jadi cepet update abis nda OL sih dia ..

Key .. don't ask me who's he ..

Nah nah nah ….

Mulai aja ya …

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITAOTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Ichigo dengan wajah madesu nya itu memandang jendela baru saja kemaren ada cewe yang minta tolong ke kuro detektif, dan hari ini masih pukul 7 pagi toko buka jam 10, plang baru udah di buat. Dan Ishida berpikir membuat paling murah lalu diganti pake emas –najong pelit sumpah- aneh banget kan Ichigo berwajah madesu di pagi-pagi gini ..**

"Lu napa ? Misi kita harus dikerjakan secepat mungkin" Tanya Renji yang sepertinya khawatir ma Ichigo (ini bukan fanfic yaoi)

"Gw bingung …" Ichigo menerawang langit-langit café

"Bingung apa lo ? tumben .. orang kaya lo punya otak buat mikir terus bingung" Renji mulai aneh, tapi ichigo ga ngebales

"Gw bingung .. Gw ga tau nama kaka nya soi fong, gw lupa nanya" Ichigo nerawang lagi

"BEGO BANGET !!!" Sambil jenggut kepala ichigo, ichigo jenggut balik

"Ei .. sesama rambut aneh jangan jenggut jenggutan, nah gini aja kita cari informasi dari pelanggan lagi pula perusahaan mereka kan cukup terkenal" Toushiro mulai ngeluarin sisi 'detektif jenius miliknya

"Ide bagus, tapi gw khusus cewe cakep aja ya ?" Renji mendahului Ichigo

"Fufufufufufu .. jelas jelas cewe-cewe milih gw .. secara gw tuh ganteng .. pinter .. baik dan tidak sombong" jelas jelas sombong banget

"Ngaca dong mas, tuh ngaca di jendela.. moga moga ada monster lewat nah ntu muka lu" Renji narik kepala ichigo ngehadep jendela

"Eh liat deh .. plang baru dah jadi di bikin .." Orihime membawa plang itu ke ichigo tapi karena timing nya ga pas .. tiba-tiba plang itu terlempar karena kena rambut renji terus nyaris nancep di kepala ichigo –kekuatan rambut yang mengerikan- untung rambut ichigo yang ga normal ngebuat plang itu ancur berantakan.

"RENJI … ICHIGO …. Tau ga sih lu harga plang ntu 28 rebu 450 perak, gw ga mau tau lu berdua harus gantiin 25 persen dari harga awal ato gw bakal ngejadiin lu plang berikutnya" Ancem Ishida, kalo ishida udah ngamuk masalah duit semua kalah

"GW PUNYA IDE" Renji berusaha untuk lari dari tanggung jawab itu dan ngasih tau idenya

_**Toushiro, Momo, Rukia, Rangiku, dan Orihime di jadiin korban untuk ide renji, 2 jam yang lalu ..**_

"Ga usah pake plang deh, gini kita taro pelayan kita di luar nah pakein baju maid dan narik pelanggan, gimana ? lebih irit kan ? ga ngeluarin 0,01 rupiah" Renji udah kaya iklan aja

"Boleh juga tapi siapa aja ?" Ishida mulai setuju

"Momo dan Orihime sebagai pelayan harus ikut, kaya nya semua cewe harus ikut, termasuk rukia .." Ga tau kenapa renji tersenyum ke ichigo, kayanya mereka emang maunya sih liat rukia

"Hah ? Gw ? Eh baju maid ada 1 lagi loh" Rukia ngingetin

"TOUSHIRO, paling PAS" Ichigo ga mau pake makanya dilemparin ke Toushiro

"GW ? LU AJA" Toushiro kesel

"GW BOS DI SINI, GW UDAH MERINTAH GA BOLEH DI BANTAH" Ichigo udah ngelakuin hal yang kejam, Toushiro pun ga bisa ngelawan

_**Dan sekarang Toushiro dengan muka juteknya berdiri di depan pintu café, nungguin org lewat, kadang-kadang ga kadang-kadang sih tapi PASTI cewe yang lewat situ dan nemuin cowo mungil itu mengenakan baju maid selalu berteriak histeris dan langung nyamperin, lalu Toushiro yang lagi ga mood itu selalu nolak ajakan minum dari para cewe, di lain sisi ada Rukia yang pake baju maid, di tiang deket pintu Renji ma Ichigo udah kaya penguntit gitu bagaikan di dunia lain di dalam pikiran mereka rukia lagi cosplay dan ngomong 'irasshaimase' sungguh maniak..**_

"ehmm .. café baru ya" Tiba tiba dateng seorang cowo yang keliatannya kaya, turun dari mobil dan memperhatikan Toushiro yang pake baju maid

"Irassaimase" Toushiro dengan jutek dan datarnya menyapa, ia masuk ke dalam café itu dan Orihime menawarkan menu

"Saya beli yang paling mahal asal saya mau di temanin ama maid cowo ntu" sekali lagi L6 tegesin ini bukan fanfict yaoi .. Ishida yang denger duit itu langsung nyamperin toushiro dan maksa maksa

"Eh .. ke meja sono gih" Sambil nunjuk ke meja om om ntu

"Ga niat .. masih normal gw" udah sebodo amat

"Kalo gw jadi lu, gw sih mau. Ditraktir ama cowo kaya gitu" Ini bukan fanfict yaoi .. ishida ngomong kaya gitu karena dia cinta uang

"Lu kan bisa nyari-nyari informasi tentang perusahaan nya soi fong" kali ini ichigo ngebela ishida untuk ngeliat toushiro yang dijailin ma om om

"Oke .. tapi ini untuk misi kita .." toushiro memandang ichigo sinis

**Toushiro menuju tempat om om itu, well nama om om itu adalah Zaraki, keliatannya sih banyak duit ...**

"Permisi om .. mau minum apa ?" Toushiro menawarkan minuman

"Ehmm ... kamu imut ya .." Toushiro kesel dan serasa pengen mukul om ntu ..

"Om .. mau minum apa ?" Taya Toushiro nahan kekesalan

"Ga usah .. ikut om yuu" Toushiro di tarik paksa ke dalam mobil limosin

"GAWAT" Renji berteriak dan memanggil ichigo

"ADA APA ??" Ichigo panik

"Touchiro ..." Renji mau melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi di potong Ishida

"DIA MAU DIJUAL!!" Ishida ikutan teriak

"GILA!! cakepan juga gw!!" Ichigo marah-marah ga bener

"SADAR LOE!!" ngejitak kepala Ichigo

"Momo, Orihime kalian tunggu di sini ..

**Kuro detektif juga modal .. member mereka masing-masing punya pelacak jadi Ichigo dan kawan kawan gampang untuk di cari jika ilang .. Sampai lah mereka di rumah yang cuku besar .. sangat besar ..**

"Rumah siapa ini ??" Rangiku bingung

"Seandai nya aku tinggal di sini .. fufufufufufu" Ishida tertawa mengerikan

"Ayo kita cari Toushiro" Renji lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu yang ternyata ga ada pelindung sama sekali, ga ada oenjaga juga .. sampai lah mereka di ballroom ang ukurannya gede banget ..

"Selamat datang di rumah ayahku .. Pasti lah kalian detektif yang di kirim kan Soi Fong .." Sorang cewe imut menuruni tangga dengan menggunakan gaun pink yang imut ..

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Ichigo

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa .. apakah kalian mencari seorang cowo bernama Toushiro .. dia ada di ruangan berikutnya .." Cewe imut itu tersenyum ...

"Terima kasih .." Ichigo tersenyum

"Akan ku kembalikan dia ... dan aku berikan info 1 hal .. tapi ada bayarannya .. boleh kah ?" Cewe itu tersenyum lagi

"Apa bayarannya ?" Renji penasaran .. tapi yachiru tersenyum dan hanya menunggu jawaban ..

"Baiklah ... jika itu bias menyelamatkan Toushiro ..

"Ehehehehe .. Orang yang kalian cari .. ada di rumah om ku .. dia ga di sini .. kalian bisa menemukannya jika kalian mengkuti peta ini" Cewe itu memberikan selembar kertas

"Benarkah ? kenapa kau membantu kami" Renji bertanya .. tapi cewe itu hanya tersenyum ..

"Ayo kita jemput Toushiro.."Rangiku mengajak yang lain dan meninggalkan cewe imut itu ..

**Di ruang sebelahnya ..**

Toushiro tertidur di atas kasur yang sangat besar .. yang deluxe bgt tuh ..

"Toushiro!!" Rangiku menghampiri

"GILA LOE!! DI CARI KEMANA-MANA TAUNYA LAGI TIDUR-TIDURAN DI KASUR GEDE KAYA GINI" Ishida kesel

"..... Abis ngapain aja loe ama om – om di atas kasur" Renji pikirannya ke mana mana ..

"KURANG AJAR!! Gw masih normal tau .. kalian cuma ber 4 ke sini ?" Tanya Toushiro

"Iya .. Momo dan Orihime di tinggalin, cuma gw, renji, ishida, rangiku .. dan ... LOH" Ichigo dan yang lain sadar Rukia gak ada .. mereka pun keluar dari kamar itu ..

"Ada surat .." Di atas meja kecil itu ada pelacak rukia dan surat yang isinya ..

_Ku culik cewe ini ya .. Mengingat dia keluarga Kuchiki dia pasti sangat berguna .._

_Dan semoga kalian bisa menemukan tempat itu .._

_Karena 2 orang yang kalian cari ada di sana .._

_Jaga diri baik-baik kita akan bertemu lagi nanti .._

"GAWAT .. kita ketipu .. LOE SIH" sambil nunjuk Toushiro

"INI KAN GARA-GARA LOE NYURUH GW NGELAYANIN TUH OM-OM" Toushiro jadi kesel

"Jadi yang sebenarnya yang mau mereka culik bukan Toushiro .. tapi Rukia .." Ishida berpikir ..

"Ayo kita kembali, kita harus mencari tahu di mana mereka di sembunyikan" Rangiku mengajak yang lain ..

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Pendeknya .....

HUEHUEHUE .. malesnya ..

tunggu fanfic ku yang X ya ^^

pertandingan antara aku dan nanas ..

tapi males banget .. apa lagi kalo ada teddy chan ..

ehehehehe .. pengen maen terus ama dia ..

Ohohohoho ,.. mari kita jawab reviewan orang" ehehehe ..

ehmm .. kali ini .. sapa sih cewe imut ntu ?? ahahahaha

: Ehmm .. Ichiruki bakal ada di chapter 3 .. Rukia di sandera .. hihihihi .. thanks for review for the first one ^^

Philip William Warmy a.k.a Pungky : nih udah di update .. sorry ngaret .. hahahaha

Dani D'mile : makasih dah di review .. review chapter 2 juga ya ^^

NikuCross dVaizard : di chapter 3 .. ichiruki keluar .. tpi .. bisa aja renjiruki .. tergantung mood nya gmana ya ..

titanicgedekers : Ehehehehehe aku ga suka fanfic Naruto ... dan .. kenapa judulnya shoujo ? soalnya aku suka shoujo ..

Angel : Makasih XD review lagi ya ..

いくばる kun a.k.a teddy chan : Bukannya ga suka bleach ya ? ehehehehe .. makasih da review tapinya .. dan .. makasih dah di bikin nih update nya ngaret .. ahahahaha .. teddy chan teddy chan .. ahahahaha .. jangan marah ya ^^

aicchi-chan a.k.a sasa : akhirnya aku update juga !! ehehehehehe

shiro.13 a.k.a. wina : maap .. pda hal wina penunggu setia .. ahahahahaha

Sahara Zafachieqa : udah ku update nih ^^

happy ending-Sasaji : tunggu aja di chap 3 ^^

Koromaru a.k.a karina : dah ku update kan~

Ferissa : ide bagus ... makasih ferissa ^^

Ahahahahaha .. lagi suka Ichishiro gara" nonton movie 2 .. ihihihihi ..

terus maap karena telat update .. salah kan teddy chan ...

ngga kok .. bkan teddy chan .. ehehehe just kidding ..

udah ya ..

ai shiteru minna ..

specially teddy chan .. wakakakakaka ..

_**CIHTO6ATILOL**_

_**LOLITA6OTHIC ^^**_


	3. Saving Princess

Saving Princess

Akhirnya ..

sbentar lagi nih fanfic tamat .. mengingat aku ngaret update di tambah bkin fafic p4 .. lalu di siksa Yosuke begeng .. sungguh menyedihkan~

setehal secret café dan twilet series tamat .. aku mau ngasih fanfic kejutan .. mwahahahahaha ..

smoga ideku ga di ambil ama copycat-copycat .. nyu~

sudahlah .. oh ya .. really sorry to all my friend ... karena telat ...

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Rukia terbangun di ruang yang cukup mewah banyak dan semua nya diselimuti warna putih ..**

"di mana gue .."Rukia ngelirik kanan kiri tapi tetep clue less dan dia sadar baju nya di ganti dengan baju aneh . dress panjang

Rukia ga bisa ngapa-ngapain .. pelacak yang ia pake sbagai kalung sepertinya di buang .. Rukia cuma bisa menghela napas .. sigh ..

**Di café~**

"lah .. lo sih .. ngapain mau di ajak ma tuh om om" Ichigo ga mau kalah dari yang lain

"betul betul .. lagi pula lo detektif masa ga bisa nyelametin diri" Renji kali ini jadi csnya ichigo

"lah ... sejak kapan lo jadi pairing .. gila gimana muka anak lo kalo nikah .." shiro ga mau kalah (bayangin ndiri ya .. saya ga sanggup ngebayangin anaknya mereka gimana bentuknya)

" ... " ichigo menatap renji dengan penuh arti (najong)

"sebenernya ...." renji menatap ichigo lagi

"aku juga mau ngaku .. sebenernya .." ichigo mulai mau nyentuh pipi renji

"..........." renji mau megang tangan ichigo

"GUE BENCI AMA LO" ucap mereka berbarengan .. tangan ichigo yang mau nyentuh pipi tuh alias nonjok, dan renji megan tangan ichigo untuk di banting ..

"KALIAN!!!! kalo kalian merusak barang café 1 perak aja dengan rambut aneh kalian.. ganti barang itu 10x lipat lebih mahal" ishida memandang dengan sinis

"baik bu .." ichigo dan renji nunduk ..

"heh .. pasangan bego .. kita harus cari cara supaya mereka bisa selamet .. yoruichi dan rukia" toushiro yang pling pinter akhirnya mulai mikir

"kayanya sih ... mereka berada di gedung yang sama .." ichigo mukanya udah serius kaya tampang kyu di detektif Q

"YAIYALAH BEGO!!! di tulis di kertasnya kok .. punya ketua ga bener banget ... dan menurut gue yang nyekap itu kemungkinan anak kecil dan om om itu .." renji dengan tampang seperti detektif conan

"LAH .. LO JUGA BEGO .. yaiyalah .. secara kita ketemunya ma tuh anak kecil dan om om" ichigo ga mau kala .. dia jenggut rambut renji dan renji jenggut rambut ichigo

"mereka ga ngasih kita peta .. berarti kemungkinan besar .. tempat itu tempat yang kita ketahui .." ishida ngacangin dua orang bego itu

"betul .. dan .. pelacak kita di rukia ngilang di sekitar daerah sini .. ga jauh dari café kita .." rangiku mulai ikutan ngomong

"ehmmmm ...... siapa mereka sebenernya ..." toushiro bingung

"orihime .. momo .. tolong cari info tentang mereka ..." pinta rangiku

"kita harus mulai bergerak ...." ichigo mulai bertampang kaya loki di matantei loki ragnarok

"oke .. setuju .." urusan rukia mereka serius ..

**Mereka mulai mencari cari ada apa di daerah itu ... dan mereka menemukan karakura high .. dan di sekitar situ ga ada lagi tempat misterius .. tapi saat itu ..lagi musim masuk sekolah .. mau ga mau sebagai detektif mereka harus menyamar jadi murid di sekolah situ .. pada hal mereka itu lulusan sekolah detektif yang di biayain ma byakuya ... **

Hari Pertama .......

"Anak anak .. ada kejutan .. kita kedatangan 7 murid baru mereka akan berada di sekolah ini selama 3 hari .. untuk penelitian sekolah di dini mereka pindahan dari amerika .. nah silahkan memperkenalkan diri" kata guru yang eyeless

"Kurosaki Ichigo ... tercakep, bae pinter, ramah, dermawan, suka menolong dan idak sombong ..." ichigo memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"Abarai Renji .. I'm the coolest .. mwahahahahahaha ..." renji jadi ikutan narsis

"Hitsugaya Toushiro .. panggil aku Hitsugaya Taicho" toushiro memperkenalkan diri

"panggil saja aku Rangiku .. MUACH .." sambil memberikan kiss ke murid-murid

"'lo panggil aku orihime .." orihime melambaikan tangan ...

"ano ne .... hinamori .. m-momo .." momo mukanya merah

"......... KALIAN INI UDAH NGEBUANG 2 MENIT 59 DETIK ... nyaris 3 menit .. Lama banget sih .. seharusnya kalian memperkenalkan diri hanya 30 detik tiap orang nya .. seharusnya kita hanya memakan waktu 2 menit lewat 10 detik .. LAMA!!" ishida marah-marah murid-murid tak berdosa semuanya cengo ngeliat ke7 orang berbeda sifat ..

"hiya hiya .. lo yang lama .. yuu ah duduk .. pegel .." rangiku nyante belom di suruh duduk udah ngeloyor ke bangku kosong (lu kata film bangku kosong yang lain ngikutin .. guru yang eyeless itu cengo .. yang lain ngikutin

Makan Siang .........

"eh liat deh ... gue bawa bekel .." ucap renji berbinar-binar

"NAJIS LO .. kaya banci banget .. " Ichigo mulai ngajak perang

"WHAT THE !? dari pada lo .. liat .. minum jus stroberi .." Renji kesel

"ini kan mengingatkanku kepada ...." ichigo nunduk malu .. Renji menatap sinis ..

"SIAPA ?" renji curiga

"sudah sudah .. gimana cara nolongin rukia san " Momo menengahi ... karena dia tau siapa yang di maksud

"hmm ...kita keliling sekolah ini ..." Toushiro jalan di depan yang lain ngikutin ...

Lalu mereka bertemu seorang guru kesehatan ..

"Halo anak anak .. apa kalian mau ke ruang kesehatan .." Tanya dokter itu ...

'eh .. katanya nih guru .. suka ngebedah manusia selagi manusia itu tidur .. makanya jangan sampe pernah tidur di ruang kesehatan' renji bisik ke yang lain (parody prof. stein dari soul eater)

"anak anak ?" Tanya guru itu

"mayuri sensei .. errrr...." untung bel bunyi mereka langsung lari

"sepertinya mereka mencari teman mereka .. hmm .. kuro detektif kehilangan 1 anggota .." mayuri membalikan badan lalu ada seseorang (muncul di chap 1)

"selidiki .." mayuri memerintah kepada orang itu ..

**Pulang sekolah di café ..**

"ga ada petunjuk ... rukia di mana .." ichigo menatap langit

"wah .. ada yang kangen .." momo menyindir lupa di samping nya ada orihime yang sbenernya suka ichigo, orihime pun nunduk

"APA LO BILANG ? KANGEN ?" tiba tiba renji muncul dari belakang momo

"ehhh .. ga kok" momo berusaha kabur

"HEH .. kepala jeruk .." Renji nunjuk ichigo

"APA ? kepala nanas .." ichigo menerima tantangan renji

"Setelah Rukia kembali .............. kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini" tiba tiba ada angin kaya di samurai x udah aura pertarungan mereka kaya di padang rumput (lebay)

"HEY .. duel sih duel .. urusin dulu tuh plang" ishida kesel .. ternyata masalah plang toko belom selese ..

"lah .. bukannya mau diganti plang emas ?" Tanya rangiku sambil makan es batangan

"ga ada biaya ..." ishida menjawab singkat

"emang anggaran toko kita berapa ?" Tanya toushiro penasaran

"kemaren baru di transfer byakuya sama ... sebanyak 3 miliar .. belum smpet ngasih tau rukia diculik" ishida ngasih tau

"WHAT !? 3 MILIAR GA ADA BIAYA ?" Ichigo kaget

"sayang duitnya ... " ishida jawab singkat

"LAH LO KIRA DUIT BUAT PAJANGAN" renji ikutan kaget

"cukup!! cape ah .. besok harus sekolah lagi .. oh ya .. jangan beri tahu byakuya sama tentang rukia di culik .." toushiro sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu

Hari kedua .........

"ga ada petunjuk ..." toushiro menggelengkan kepala

"eh .. gue denger gossip .. katanya sekolah ini kalo malem berubah .." renji kaya ratu gossip aja

"berubah ? jadi apa ? ular?" ichigo ga nanggepin serius ..

"bukan lah .. kita harus nemuin rukia .. besok hari terakhir kita di sekolah .." renji sepertinya khawatir ma rukia

Hari Ketiga .....

"Hari terakhir .. tapi kita ga nemuin apa pun" toushiro agak kesal

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" ichigo mulai khawatir

"anak anak ... ada yang ingin ku bicarakan ..." mayuri tiba tiba muncul bersama org berkepala botak dan berdandan kaya cewe

"siapa kalian sebenarnya ? aku sudah curiga dari awal .. ada yang memperhatikan gerak gerik kami" toushiro mulai was was

"mengejutkan .. ternyata kalian sadar .. sebenarnya aku keluarga fuzen .." mayuri menjelaskan

"APA ?" ichigo kaget ..

"Tenang saja .. aku ga berniat untuk melawan kalian .. aku hanya tertarik tentang keahlian kalian .. aku akan memberi tahu di mana gadis itu .. keluarga kuchiki .." mayuri tersenyum

"di mana dia ?" renji panik

"jika kalian berada di sekolah pada malam hari lalu mendatangi ruang kesehatan .. kalian akan menemukan pintu bawah tanah .." mayuri menjelaskan

"maksud mu .. pintu itu hanya bisa terlihat pada malam hari ?" jiwa detektif ishida akhirnya muncul

"betul ...." mayuri tersenyum lagi

"kenapa kau memberi tahu hal ini kepada kami ?" Tanya rangiku

"Mudah ..... aku ingin kalian mengalahkan kepala keluarga fuzen .. dan aku yang akan menjadi kepala keluarga berikutnya .. tentu kalian di beri bayaran dan .. kesepakatan .. kami tidak akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran lagi .." mayuri menjelaskan

"lalu kalian akan berkerja jadi apa ?" Tanya orihime

"peniliti ......." keliatan banget jawaban dari mayuri itu

"baiklah .. kami terima tawaranmu .." ishida menjawab

"WOI .. GUE BOS NYA .. tapi .. baiklah" ichigo tersenyum

**Mereka menyusup ke dalam sekolah, benar yang di katakan mayuri .. ternyata ada pintu rahasia .. pintu itu bersinar karena terkena cahaya bulan .. saat pintu di buka .. ada tangga menuju ke bawah .. mereka menuruni tangga itu .. ada ribuan ruangan di situ ..**

"kita berpencar .." ichigo ngasih usul .. semua mengangguk dan berpencar

Ichigo membuka pintu yang menurut nya menarik karena pintunya berwarna putih dan dia merasa harus membukanya seperti ikatan batin .. lalu ia membuka dan melihat rukia memakai gaun dan sedang tertidur ..

"aku menyelamatkanmu tuan putri .." ichigo mencium punggung tangan rukia, rukia langsung terbangun

"apaan sih .." rukia malu ..

"kok bisa pake gaun sih ?" Tanya ichigo bingung

"ga tau .. begitu sadar aku sudah di ruangan ini .." rukia menjelaskan .. tiba-tiba pintu terbuka ...

"kejutan ichigo ...." tiba-tiba renji muncul

"apa maksud dari semua ini ?" Tanya ichigo tiba-tiba muncul seorang kake (genryuusai)

"mudah saja .. sebenar nya renji adalah sala satu cucuku .. dan ternyata dia juga begitu dekat dengan keluarga kuchiki .. jadi betapa bagusnya kalau renji dan rukia menikah bukan .. semua kekayaan kuchiki akan jatuh ke kelompok fuzen" kakek itu tertawa

"jadi .. selama ini .." ichigo ga sanggup berbicara

"hahahahahaha .. melihat kalian berusaha keras menemukan rukia membuat ku ingin tertawa .. teman-teman mu sudah berada di altar sebelah ruangan .. mereka akan melihat pernikahanku dengan rukia" renji tertawa

"..... ka...." tiba tiba ichigo merasa pusing ...dan renji .....

"lepaskan dia .." toushiro memerintah

"ternyata kalian bisa lepas juga ..." genryuusai kagum

"di mana yoruichi ?" Tanya toushiro

"ichigo .. sadarlah ..."rukia masih berada di belakang toushiro dan kawan kawan

"aku ..... ada apa denganku ?" yoruichi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang genryuusai .. dan tersenyum ..

**APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI ????**

**chapter terakhir .... superhero or superzero ?**

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan suatu chapter dengan normal~

kyaaaa~

senangnya... mari kita liat para reviewer ..

Sheachan still young: senpai ..... jangan naro nama asliku sembarangan gitu dong .. jadi malu~

NikuCross dVaizard : thanks dah di review ^^

Dani D'mile : sip .. dah di update nih walaupun ngaret

Karoru Charlotee Cullen : liat aja nanti ending nya ... well .. walaupun ada beberapa yang ga suka shiromomo

Sarugaki Sachi : Ken chan dan yachiru chan muncul di chapter akhir loh ..

Kurosaki rhumi-chan : rukia ga perlu ngomong .. ga ngomong aja dah manis (ditimpuk) rukia kan yang bakal jadi kunci ending nya .. tenang ja~

Philip William-Wammy : maapkan daku yang hiatus dari bikin fanfic bleach ..

Inuzuka Miku : udah di update ^^

P. Ravenclaw : hahahaha .. kembaran banget .. kemana pun pungky pergi di situ ada pingkan .. ahahaha ...

4869fans-nikazemaru : ichishiro juga ? XD sama .. gara-gara liat movie yang diamond dust .. kalo liat movie yang FTB .. fade to black kaya nya blik lg ichiruki hehehe ..

Makasih semuanya .. sorry banget dah ngaret ..

gomen ..

ga bermaksud buat hiatus awal nya .. hiks ..

_**lolita6othic**_


	4. Superhero or Superzero ?

**Superhero or Superzero ?**

Akhirnya !!!! MAH LAPTOP IS BACK!!

honey bunny sweety darling ku ... akhirnya sembuh ...

... laptop loh laptop ....

fyuh .. akhirnya ..

setelah perjuangan dari drama ... dan istirahat sebentar dari latian buat recital, plus menjauhkan diri dari si ikbal .. AKHIRNYA BISA NULIS JUGA!!!

sebenernya sih pengen dari kemaren ...

eh ... si ikbal minjem nodame cantabile paris hen .. UGHHHHHHHHHHH .. terpaksa aku nyari tuh dvd di tumpukan dvd yang entah brapa jumlahnya .. akhirnya waktu 3 hari ku abis buat tuh orang!!

lanjut aja kali ya ..

ini chapter terakhir dari my secret café .. I'll miss you all D: (lebay)

oh ya add fb hime ya : lolita (underscore) 6othic (at) yahoo (dot) co (dot) id

mencegah dari spam :D skaligus org ga jelas ..

kalo mau nge add .. jangan lupa bilang 'L6 desu ka ?' sambil nge add .. pke message XD

nanti ku app ding .. fufufufu ..

_**LOLITA6OTICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Ada apa ini .... Apa maksud dari semua ini .. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi (lebay dah) itu yang mereka pikirin .. kenapa Yoruichi baik baik saja ? Dan Renji ........... kenapa Renji menyembunyikan semua ini ?(lebay)

"Renji .. apa maksud dari semua ini ?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi

"Jawabannya selalu sama ... ga bakal pernah berubah ..." Renji menatap Rukia

"Kenapa ?" Ichigo bertanya

"Aku tidak di culik .. malah aku lah yang melarikan diri dari tugas keluarga ku .. aku berhenti dan menurunkan segalanya ke soi fong, tapi soi fong tetap saja mencariku" yoruichi tersenyum

"nah sudah saatnya kalian di bunuh!" Genryuusai mengehentakan tongkatnya tiba tiba semua penjaga menyerang ichigo cs dan rukia direbut paksa

_**Rukia di bawa ke altar pernikahan, Ichigo cs akhirnya bisa terselamatkan dari penjaga karena bantuan Mayuri yang melemparkan bom kentut yang otomatis semuanya tewas seketika di tempat .. akhirnya mereka menuju ke altar pernikahan dengan perasaan mual ..**_

"Nah .. mempelai wanita .. apakah anda menerima suami anda apa adanya ? sampai mau memisahkan kalian" tubuh Rukia gemetar

'kalau kau tidak bilang iya ....... maka keluarga kuchiki akan hancur ..' renji membisikkan

"KEMBALIKAN RU...." Ugh ... Ichigo belum sempet ngomong keburu pengen muntah gara gara bom kentut

"Pengacau ..." renji menatap sinis, kakeknya juga ...

"SIAP SEMUANYA ?" Tanya mayuri ke ichigo cs

"jangan jang . ughh ... JANGAN" ichigo ngomong jangan 3 kali ..

"BERHENTI STOP!!!!!!!" Hitsugaya dengan muka histeris (edan .. hanya ada di fanfic ini)

"SHOOOTT!!!" Ucap mayuri tak berprasaan, ikkaku udah siap dengan masker ... sambil ngelempar tuh bom .. seketika itu juga semua pingsan ..

"AKHIRNYA .. KEMENANGAN BAGIKU" mayuri bilang dengan pd

"JANGAN BERGERAK" ucap seseorang di belakang rukia sambil menunjukkan pedangnya di leher rukia

"Kisuke ............." Yoruichi ngeliatnya bingung (kayanya idung yoruichi ga mempan)

"Bodoh sekali kau yoruichi, ikut dengan grup fuzen hanya karena mengikutiku.. kau ini hanya sebagai alat untuk menculik rukia .. tujuan awal kita adalah mengalahkan keluarga kuchiki .." ucap urahahara sinis

"Jadi selama ini aku hanya di bohongi" Yoruichi menduduk

" RURURURURUKIKIKIKIAAAAAAAA" Ichigo udah ga bisa ngomong .. kondisinya udah parah

"Kisuke .. katakan semua ini bohong .." Yoruichi mendekati urahara

"... jangan mendekat!" ancam urahara tapi yoruichi semakin dekat dan menampar urahara ... rukia saat itu lepas dari tangan urahara

"maapkan aku .." urahara menatap yoruichi

"aku juga .." yoruichi menatap urahara

"WOI INGET .. INI BUKAN URAHARAXYORUICHI !! ORANG MAU SAKARATUL MAUT .. EH DIA MALAH ROMANTIS ROMANTISAN!!!" Ichigo teriak

"kalian membiarkan tuan putri begitu saja .." kali ini yachiru dan kenpachi yang muncul ..

"kenpachi ... bekerja sama lah denganku ?" ucap mayuri tegas ..

"................................. baiklah .." Kenpachi tersenyum licik ..

"PENGKHIANAT!!" genryuusai masih idup ternyata .. mengingat dia sudah tua .. pernafasan nya kurang baik .. mohon di maklumi lah kakek saya ini ..XD kakek pun berniat menancapkan pedangnya ke kenpachi

"Cukup sampai di sini .." ucap toushiro XD kaya lagu aja .. sambil menghentikan pedang genryuusai

"mari kita akhiri semuanya" kali ini rangiku yang ngomong .. sambil menarik renji ...

"kenapa kau lakukan ini renji ?" Tanya rukia

"........." renji ga ngejawab lalu ichigo menghampiri renji

"....... jangan mendekat" ucap renji .. reader .... sadarkah kalian ? pernah de javu kah kalian ?

"renji ..... katakan semua ini bohong." ucap ichigo, masih ga inget ? lalu ichigo menampar renji

"ichigo .." renji menatap ichigo .. silahkan baca kembali bagian atas kalau lupa ..

"renji .. ada yang ingin ku katakan .." ichigo menatap renji

"apa ?" mata renji berbinar binar

"GUE PINJEM BAJU LU BUAT TEMPAT MUNTAH" ichigo menarik baju renji

"GILA LU MAU NELANJANGIN GUE!! Tolong tolong!!! ADA ORANG CABUL TOLONG TOLONG!!" Renji teriak

"Akhirnya .. Renji kembali seperti semula ..." Orihime tersenyum lega

"KALIAN PIKIR SEMUA INI SUDAH SELESAI ?" Genryuusai masih mencoba menarik pedang dari tangan toushiro dan dia melepaskannya dari tangan toushiro .. tepat di sampingnya ada momo

"Jangan bergerak atau gadis ini tidak akan selamat !!" Kakek mulai panik

"Momo .." Shiro tetap menghampiri momo

"... Beraninya kau .." Genryuusai menusuk Toushiro

"SHIROOO" Momo berteriak (sungguh lebay)

"............ Kakek ... sudahlah ........... nii sama dan renji tidak akan meneruskan kelompok ini, sudah saat kelompok ini ditutup" Rukia menatap genryuusai

"Kakek ?" Tanya ishida

"Renji bukan cucu kandung genryuusai ... kenapa kita bermusuhan .. itu karena kakek sangat membenci kakak dan aku .. yang keluar dari keluarga ini .. padahal kami adalah penerus berikutnya, akhirnya renji sebagai cucu angkat pun terpilih .. tapi dengan 1 syarat dia harus menikahiku .. benar begitu kek ?" Tanya rukia

"sigh ... sudah saatnya kakek pensiun .. kakek mengaku kalah ... penerus berikutnya mayuri .. kakek akan tinggal bersama byakuya saja" Genryuusai duduk tenang

"Terima kasih kek" Rukia tersenyum .. Genryuusai tersenyum

"Maapkan kakek ...." Genryuusai membalas

_**Toushiro di bawa ke rumah sakit .. Yoruichi dan Urahara kembali ke soi fong dan kuro detektif dpet bayaran .. dari mayuri juga ... akankah kuro detektif membuat plang emas ?**_

Toushiro kembali dari rumah sakit baru aja turun dari mobil ... momo memapah toushiro ..

"Mana plang emasnya ?" Tanya toushiro spontan

"ehm .. biaya rumah sakit sebesar 3 juta ... mengingat kita menerima imbalan 1 miliar dari soi fong dan 500 juta dari mayuri .. dan uang kita sebesar 1 miliar 330 juta di masukin ke bank dengan sisa 170 dan dipake rumah sakit dan tanggung jawab kerusakan rumah keluarga fuzen, uang kita tersisa 35 juta, dan membeli barang-barang café sebesar 25 juta.. 10 jutanya di pke buat bkin plang .. dan ternyata hanya cukup bkin plang perak" Ishida menjelaskan dengan teori matematikanya

"APA ?????? TUH DUIT DI JADIIN PAJANGAN ?" Ichigo kaget

"LU KATA GW NGINEP DI HOTEL ? MASA 3 JUTA ?" Toushiro ikut ikutan

"tadinya lu mau dimasukin ke RS PMI .. Rumah Sakit Pasti MatI ... dijamin lu ga ketolongan .. biasa di sana cuma 50 rebu .. tadinya si ishida udah daftarin lu di sana" Renji lalu menatap momo

"Tapi aku mohon supaya shiro di bawa ke rumah sakit MMC aja .." EDAN .. momo jawab sambil duduk atmospherenya jadi berubah ..

"ehmmmmmmmmm .. kalo toushiro ma momo .. gw sama ..." renji celingukan .... dan menatap ichigo

"renji .. aku tidak menyangka .. aku tau kok aku ganteng ... tapi aku ga nyangka" Ichigo menatap dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"NAJIS!!!!! kalo lu ganteng gw apa ?" renji berharap jawabannya yang 'wow'

"Lu ? JELEK lah .." jelek nya digedein ma ichigo, semua ketawa ...

'aku udah nyerah kok ...' orihime ngebisikin rukia .. rukia bingung .. orihime tersenyum ..

"NAH SEMUANYA .. JANGAN MAEN MAEN .. kerja yang bener .. kita harus bkin plang emas !!! oke ?" ishida ngasih semangat

"LU APA GW SIH BOSNYA!!" ichigo kesel

"Ya udah sih ........ AWAS AWAS" rangiku histeris

"Ada apa ?' Ishida bingung

"RAMBUT ICHIGO RAMBUT RENJI" rangiku ngeliat rambut renji dan ichigo yang udah mau kena plang

"fufufufufufufufu" Isida ketawa kejam, saat itu rambut ichigo dan renji langsung turun mereka lupa kalo terbuat dari perak

"RAMBUT GW!!!!" ucap renji dan ichigo bareng ..

_**Akhirnya hari hari biasa kembali di lalui kuro detektif ... mereka selalu bersama walaupun ga kompaknya keliatan ... detektif yang paling ga bener, mau jadi penyelamat ... tapi malah kacau .. walaupun gitu .. kuro detektif akan membantu kalian .. demi mendapatkan plang emas ^^**_

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Akhirnya tamat juga .. gimana gimana ???

ahahaha ...

di tunggu review terkhirnya .. hehe ...

oh ya .. next fanfic yang bkal ku bkin .. NO COPYCAT !! kalo ada yang copycat ku report abuse ah .... (kejam)

judulnya : Ojou-Sama

Sinopsis : Baru aja keluarga kuchiki kehilangan byakuya .. penerus satu satunya keluarga kuchiki, keluarga kuchiki adalah salah satu keluarga yang memiliki darah bangsawan di London .. sekarang keluarga kuchiki di pegang oleh adik dari byakuya, seorang cewe bernama Rukia .. dia memegang semua saham dan dia memiliki 4 butler berbeda sifat.. siapa ? rahasia ... dan 3 maid ajaib yang dia miliki .. bagaimana seorang cewe berumur 16 tahun akan memegang semua perusahaan dan saham ? ditemani semua pembantu hebatnya ?

yey !!! tau ga sih .. ini tuh parody dari anime kuroshitsuji .. fufufufu ...

kenapa harus ojou sama namanya ?

biasa kalo butler dan maid ntu manggil nona .. dengan sebutan ojou sama .. XD

kalo yang tuan muda ... bochama ... XD imutnya ....

nah udah nngkep kan jalan ceritanya gimana :D

butler dan maid ajaib yang punya keahlian masing masing ...

ditunggu XD

**dan untuk chapter dibuat sedikit .. soalnya biar ga pusing :D hehehe**

**solve problem kan biasanya bkin pusing ..**

Kuronecumi : AKHIRNYA !! Udah di update kan :D

Sarugaki Sacchi : yap mereka muncul ... sebgai korban buat jadi tancepan pedangnya kakekku fufufu

Philip William-warmy : ahahaha :D sorry wkt itu laptop ku rusak .. udah chat biasa lg kan .. walaupun tamat nanti baca yang ojou sama ya :D

4869- nikazemaru : udah kan :D kalo di gantung .. ntar Edward nangis XD (pd banget.. dri pda ikbal yang nangis .. haha ..)

Sahara Zhachieqa :udah di update :D wah reader baru ... aku blum kenal ... slam kenal :D

Black-cat-yoruichi : udah kan .. gimana adegan romantis nya ? :D

Pingkan mana nih .. kok ga review .. to pungky .. suruh pingkan review D: (maksa)

Dah ya .. see ya in next fanfic XD

_**Lolita**_

_**cihto6**_

_**.LoLiLoLiLoLiTaLiTa6oTa6oTa6oThic6oThic.**_


End file.
